Movie Time!
by Missmarauder13
Summary: AU. A mysterious video tape is in the hands to the real characters of Harry Potter. The movie just ever so happens to be Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. This brings up so many questions. What are their reactions? Oneshot, please review.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! School's starting soon (in two days... I'm so sad) and I wanted to put up a couple of more one-shots (I didn't update much on my other fics.) I wrote something similar to this before but I made it better (I hope). Please review.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! Well I don't own Harry Potter characters (which means I don't own Sirius or Remus).I don't own HarryPotter and the Prisoner of Azbaban (the moive or the book).If I did own the charactersSirius would be alive and Remus _**wouldn't**_ be with Tonks.

* * *

It was one of those rainy days where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, Remus, and Snape were bored out of their minds. They were in a muggle flat. There was nothing for them to do. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking, trying to ignore the fact that Draco was there. Sirius was in an argument with Snape while Remus was trying to find something on the muggle box thing called a TV. 

"There's nothing on!" Remus said in a bored tone. He found Snape and Sirius with both of their wands out, ready to hex each other."Oh stop it both of you," he hissed. Sirius and Snape put their wands away.

A couple of minutes later, there was a loud knock at the door. Snape sighed and said "I'll get it," He opened the door to find no one there. The only thing that was there was a paper bag. Snape picked it up curious to see what was in it. He found a video tape with a small square note

_I think you all would find this movie very amusing. Enjoy…or else._

_From:ALYKS_

"So who was it?" asked Harry

"It's a muggle video I think," Snape said. "And a not that says we should watch it,"

"Do you know who it's from?" Hermione asked. "It could be cursed," she pointed out.

"ALYKS," Snape said, trying to pronounce it.

"Well that's the most unusual name. Sure beats mine," Sirius said brightly.

"We should watch it," suggested Ron "It might be fun,"

"I agree with Weasley… for once," said Draco, finally speaking.

"Fine," Snape giving in. "Does anyone know how to put the video in the TV?"

A little while later (when Hermione and Lupin decided to help Snape) they started to watch the mysterious movie.

"Um why does it say Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?" Harry said, pointing to the title that appeared on the screen.

"This is a movie about you Harry!" said Ron. "Will we all be in it?"

"Well this probably our third year so yeah… all of us will be in this," concluded Hermione. "Wow Harry, you look hot!" Awkward silence occurred and Harry was staring at her and so was Ron.

"Did I really look like that?" Sirius asked Remus when Sirius' WANTED picture appeared.

"Um…"

"I don't remember those shrunken heads on the Knight Bus," Harry pondered.

"There are no shrunken heads Harry," said Hermione.

When they arrived at Hogwarts in the movie, things started to become much more interesting.

"HA HA! Snape's ugly," Sirius grinned.

"You don't look so great yourself," Snape muttered.

"Well I was in Azkaban… I know I didn't look so great, but my hair was a lot longer…"Sirius stuck out his tongue like an immature four year old.

Snape's mood changed slowly after they first saw the movie version of Professor Lupin.

"Wow Lupin, you look worse than you usually do,"

Remus wasn't offended at all at Snape's comment. He actually agreed with it. "This might sound strange but I have to agree with you," Sirius gasped in the background. "I never had a moustache and now I _**really **_don't want one."

"Malfoy doesn't look like a thirteen year old… more like a sixteen year old. And you acting like a whimp," Ron and Harry pointed out, which made Draco embarrassed.

"I got my Firebolt at Christmas. Where is it?" the real Harry said as Christmas. "And… oh god that crying scene," Snape and Draco laughed very hard at the angry/emo Harry in the movie.

"Movie Harry and Ronwas right. That was a great punch Hermione," Ron said

"Thanks,"

"Ha ha. Draco is still acting like a sissy. You didn't cower in fear in real life. Why would they do that in a movie?" Harry pondered

"Who cares," Ron said excitedly. "This happens to be damn amusing."

The taunting stopped again, until the Shrieking Shack Scene. Oh yes… that scene where all the kinky vibes are brought out! (A.N: Dare you to say Shrieking Shack Scene ten times fast. Hehehehe)

"That hug doesn't look brotherly." Snape looked over at the two.

"But it was!" Remus replied, looking embarrassed. "Nothing more! Ew you would actually think…"

"Yes I would," Snape said. "You both would make a great couple."

Sirius looked disgusted "I would so hex you into oblivion right now,"

Then the movie Remus and Sirius had their little fight and the movie Snape made that ever so lovely comment.

_Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple..._

"Ug, this gross," Ron said, finally realizing what was going on and stared at the three adults.

"That wasn't us. It was those actors," said Sirius.

"We NEVER said those things… they added that. Why would they?"

"They must be hinting something," Draco said coldly.

"They never explained the Marauders in the Shack in the movie. You know that's scene is over right," Harry and Ron pointed out.

"Wow that was quick," remarked Sirius. "I remember being in there a lot longer,"

"We were in there a LOT longer," Hermione said.

_Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight? Run. All of you. Now. You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!_

There was utter silence after that line (that really odd line). Everyone started laughing.

"Wow that didn't happen,"

"Is that the werewolf?" Draco pointed to the really tall creature.

"That's not what I really turn into," Remus said. "I don't look like an overgrown, anorexic, hairless... I'm not sure what that is actually, but I actually look like a wolf... not like that,"

"I hate to say this, but Sirius looked like he was trying to do something with Remus," Harry tried to stop laughing at his godfather.

"Oh look now the wolf and dog are in a cat fight," Ron said pointing to the screen.

"Wow that looks wrong," Snape commented. "What is this moive rated,"

"Proably PG, in American ratings," replied Hermione.

"Of course," Snape said bitterly.

Eventually, everyone got past the slashlyness in that scene(A/N: Is slashlyness a word?). They finished watching the moive.

"That ending sucked," said Harry, slightly disappointed. "I got my Firebolt at the end! That made NO sense!"

"A lot of things in life make NO sense," said Sirius.

"Like you," Snape muttered.

"The whole movie was bloody creepy!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said, putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I can't calm down. Didn't you see what was going on! Oh god I'm scarred for life!"

"I think we all are a little bit from that moive Ron," Harry said. Everyone knew that Ron sometimes overreacted.

"Then we should all see a shrink then," Draco said half as a joke and hlaf annoyed.

"Actually, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea," Sirius, Remus and Snape admitted. They were all glaring at each other, looking like they were ready to take out thier wands and attack each other.

"That's it!" Draco got up from the floor. "I'm leaving. All of you are insane!" he slammed the door.

"And he just realized that** now** that we're insane. A little bit slow huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Hope you enjoyed it! If I think of a better ending I'll edited it then. I'm insane sometimes... and I think this shows it. I'm posting another funny fic soon called "_Fan Mail"_. I think that's the title for now. Anyways review please and I hope everyone enjoyed the summer.**


End file.
